Mutineers
Jeor Mormont.]] The mutineers of the Night's Watch are the sworn brothers of the Night's Watch who mutiny against a Lord Commander, usually breaking their vows in the process. To date, there are only two currently known mutinies that have ever taken place: the Mutiny at Craster's Keep and the Mutiny at Castle Black. The Mutiny at Craster's Keep occurred in 300 AC at Craster's Keep after the massacre at the Battle of the Fist of the First Men in which several sworn brothers of the Night's Watch broke their vows and carried out a mutiny against the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont after taking shelter at Craster's Keep, killing the Lord Commander and taking over Craster's Keep in the process. Following the mutiny, Karl Tanner takes command of the mutineers and they remain at the keep. Back at Castle Black however, Jon Snow proposes that they must be killed so that they will not divulge any information about Castle Black to Mance Rayder. All of the mutineers are slain when a group of loyalists led by Jon Snow launch a raid on Craster's Keep. The Mutiny at Castle Black occurred at Castle Black in 302 AC after the evacuation of Hardhome when several disgruntled Night's Watchmen, led by First Ranger Alliser Thorne, murdered the Lord Commader, Jon Snow, and attempted to take over the castle. However, the wildlings under Chieftain Tormund and the Night's Watch loyalists later defeated the mutineers, with the resurrected Lord Commander personally executing the ringleaders. The Mutiny at Castle Black, unlike the earlier Mutiny at Craster's Keep, was a plot to overthrow the current Lord Commander at the time (Jon Snow) and to replace him with another (Alliser Thorne), in comparison to the goals of the mutineers at Craster's Keep who wanted to create their own utopia, away from the hardships of serving in the Night's Watch. Known Mutineers * [[Karl Tanner|'Karl Tanner']], who participated in the Mutiny at Craster's Keep. Considered to be the leader of these mutineers. Killed by Night's Watchman Jon Snow in the Raid on Craster's Keep. * Rast, who participated in the Mutiny at Craster's Keep. Killed by Ghost shortly after the Raid on Craster's Keep. * Alliser Thorne, the First Ranger, who attempted to overthrow Jon Snow in the Mutiny at Castle Black. He was the main mastermind behind the mutiny. Initially successful, the mutineers were later defeated by the wildlings and the remainder of the Night's Watch loyalists led by Eddison Tollett. Later executed by the resurrected Lord Commander. * Othell Yarwyck, the First Builder, who was one of the masterminds behind the Mutiny at Castle Black. Later defeated and executed by the resurrected Lord Commander. * Bowen Marsh, the First Steward, who was one of the masterminds behind the Mutiny at Castle Black. Later defeated and executed by the resurrected Lord Commander. * Olly, the personal steward and trusted student of the Lord Commander, who participated in the Mutiny at Castle Black and was the mutineer who delivered the killing blow to Jon. Later defeated by the loyalist-wildling forces, he was remorsefully executed by the resurrected Lord Commander. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the "Betrayers" - as they are called in the Appendix to A Dance with Dragons - are led by Dirk and Ollo Lophand, who kill Craster and Lord Commander Mormont, respectively. Rast isn't present because he had remained at Castle Black. Grenn and about dozen more remain loyal to Mormont, and they are outnumbered 1:2 by the Betrayers, hence the Betrayers are at least twenty. The Betrayers who are specifically mentioned in the books are: *Dirk *Ollo Lophand *Grubbs *Garth of Greenaway *Alan of Rosby *{Rolley of Sisterton}. Fell from the loft at Craster's Keep and broke his neck *Mawney *Clubfoot Karl *"Orphan" Oss *"Muttering" Bill Some of these mutinous black brothers had been involved in a conspiracy to kill Lord Commander Mormont and several other members of the Night's Watch to ensure the end of the Great Ranging and facilitate their desertion. However, the sudden snowfall and the attack of the White Walkers to the encampment at the Fist of the First Men made the conspiracy pointless. A few men who had been discussing betrayal before the massacre at the Fist ultimately stay loyal during the mutiny, while some other men who weren't part of the earlier plot spontaneously join the betrayal when it breaks out. No punitive action by the Watch is ever taken against the Betrayers. Ollo Lophand and four others are killed by a mysterious person known as "Coldhands", who accompanies Bran Stark and his escorts. Bran wargs into Summer and finds their bodies. It is unknown what has become of the remaining Betrayers. Those who remain loyal to Mormont and the Watch are: *Grenn *Samwell Tarly *Eddison Tollett *Dywen *Bedwyck aka "Giant" *"Sweet" Donnel Hill *Ulmer *Left-Hand Lew *Garth Greyfeather *Kedge Whiteye *Black Bernarr *Tim Stone *Goady All the above Loyalists, except Sam, do not engage in fight with the Betrayers but escape. They arrive at Castle Black long before Jon Snow. Sam eventually escapes with Gilly after being urged to do so by some of Craster's wives, and they arrive to Castle Black much later. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) Category:Deserters of the Night's Watch